


Clocks

by Fyerluna



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Freaked Out Carlos, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Carlos, Re-Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyerluna/pseuds/Fyerluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil had thought playing the phone messages would be okay. The Secret Police disagreed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clocks

**Author's Note:**

> This is just after Episode 16 The Phone Call

Cecil shows up on the steps. He’s leaning on the doorbell to the lab and when Carlos opens the door Cecil tumbles forwards and plants his mouth firmly on Carlos’. Cecil tastes like salt and alcohol. They tumble to the ground and a balaclava clad person nudges Cecil’s foot out of the way and closes the door with a soft click. Carlos can’t move him so he gives up and tries to get comfortable.  


Carlos wakes up in the morning with Cecil nowhere to be found. He hears retching in the bathroom and fills a mug with water. He holds Cecil’s hair and strokes his back until Cecil’s shoulders no longer shudder and his body no longer jerks forward. He whispers assurances until Cecil allows himself to be leaned back, cradled in the crook of Carlos’ arm, head resting against his chest. Carlos steadied Cecil’s hand on the mug and helped him drink.  


He lay Cecil in the recovery position and got the first aid kit. Most of his major injuries were already attended to so Carlos changed the dressing and sits by Cecil who was drifting in and out of conscious. He rested a hand on Cecil’s head until Cecil is mostly conscious.  


He helps Cecil to his feet, helps him out of his rumpled, damaged, bloody clothes. He helps Cecil into pressed, clean, comfortable slacks and a button down shirt. They sit together on the couch, Carlos at one end and Cecil lying with his head in Carlos’ lap. Sometimes Cecil laughs or cries. Once he’s startled enough to tremble and he lets out a little squeak. The television is off and Carlos has not spoken to him since they sat down. Cecil drools a little in his sleep.  


When Cecil wakes up again Carlos makes him some coffee. Cecil goes through a pot and a half before he even looks at Carlos. He drinks the last half of the pot before he speaks. It's barely a whisper. “I told them about the clocks for you.”


End file.
